


【浴缸】鵠

by crysxas



Series: 【浴缸】鵠 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), Stellaris (Video Game), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crysxas/pseuds/crysxas
Summary: stellaris AU，骨科生子预警，设定来自雌雄同体的扁虫交配时用剑形的阴茎互相刺击直到其中一只被刺中而注入精子成为母亲结束...





	1. Chapter 1

在他们曾经的星球，他们被叫做“柱（Pillars）的后代”，原因是当年他们的父母辈正是随着中心星球上的纪念柱建成，开始乘坐着移民船源源不断进入这个国家的。他们的养父养母说那时忽然在大街上变得随处可见的人形生物的脸让他们“感到焦虑”，但万幸他们骨子里的亲外热情最终消解了对异族的不适应感，甚至最终让他们阴差阳错地收养了一对不幸殒命他乡的异族人的孩子。对于和他们在外型上没有丝毫相似之处的养父母来说，移民协议的签订和亨源、玟赫是生命半途中突然闯入的事故，这在一段比较常见的软体类生命历程中是容易想象的。而这个外星故乡对亨源和玟赫的意义却很难在这个星球的社会学读本里找到参照。 哺乳动物对软体动物建造的城市能够产生乡愁吗？即使他们的种族确实以种种方式参与进了这个社会（还在他们的色情业掀起了一场地震），亨源有时候还是无法做到感受一个完整的故乡。就像他的故乡被打碎在众多碎片里，有些在养父母对亲生父母的描述中，有些在父母的国家传来的新闻里，有些在软体动物讨人喜爱的荧光身体和温和态度里，有些在玟赫光裸的背上和不经大脑的轻浮话中。但这一切都无法拼成一个自洽的图景。因此他有时认为他拥有的故乡应当有至少四十多个，而且大部分是可移动的，而不是一般认为的一个或是争议上的两个。他唯一好奇的是人到底需要多少个故乡。

因此在亨源和玟赫开始流亡生活的时候，有些尚未解开的问题也像影子一样拖在他们后面了。譬如，因为他们的种族是一个卑鄙的种族，所以大部分他们的人所在的国家才会做出如此卑鄙的举动吗？在邻国忙于抵抗威胁整个银河的危机之时对其宣战，是一个有良知的种族干的事情吗？一切忽然颠覆了，他们在国界线另一边的同胞甚至没有想过保全这一边的移民的性命，让他们猝不及防地在一夜之间成为了曾经的软体家人、朋友的敌人。玟赫始终还记得他们的养母拖动粉红色的身体打开房门，请他们回自己“真正的家”时的情形。养母从来不知道战争是什么样子，他突然想到。她见过的最接近战争的情景是离家一个街区外的集体斗殴，有许多附肢被利器砍下来掉在路上，有软体的组织被完全打坏了，细胞器像破鸡蛋里的蛋黄和蛋清一样流出来，滑进下水道里。他们全都得捂着伤处回家待上两个星期，直到它们重新生长。因此，尽管她悲恸的哭声响了一整夜，但她事实上不明白是什么让那些离家参军的孩子这么长时间都回不了家，也不明白在战争中她的人类养子被同类杀死的几十种可能性。她只是催他们快走，到他们在这情形下该去的地方去，尽管没人知道哪里是该去的地方。但她打开了门，亨源和玟赫也就这么用自己的双腿走了出去，甚至没有妥帖的告别，他们忽然之间就成了这个亮晶晶的软体城市中的流亡之身。

他们走过了一直居住的街区，把那些熟悉的灰蓝色墙壁抛在身后，结出了红色果子的荆棘在玟赫经过时勾到了他的衣角。他们穿着厚重的风衣，把面孔埋在黑色的兜帽下，像两条细长的幽灵带着行李在长满苔藓的沙地上飘了过去。他们几乎没有受到任何注视，街上空荡荡的，偶尔有一两个灰色的软体忧郁地挪过，大家都累的没有任何力气向他们发泄仇恨。

从那时起亨源忽然明白，原来并不只是他们在一夜之间失去了故乡，而是这个星球忽然失去了作有机体故乡的资格。软体国民们忽然也变成了在空中飘浮的，无法着陆的异乡人了。被折磨的人在遭受第一记击打时就失去了对世界的信任，世界从那时起不再是他们的故乡。这种痛苦既不能通过期待帮助而使其中性化，也不能通过以眼还眼的反抗使其无效，灭国的未来几乎像恒星将在明日升起的未来一样确凿，无时无刻不悬在软体们的头顶上。而他们和亨源玟赫一样无处可去，只能把必将被碾碎的身体投入到无望的战争中去。

他们在往星港的穿梭飞船上暗暗祈祷能赶上最后一班开往边境地带的贸易船队，他们或许可以在那里越过国境线。他们联系到了父母生前的朋友，愿意在船上为他们提供保护。而在港口等待时，玟赫还是害怕得哭了。在嘈杂又慌乱的各色人群中他们终于可以有余裕回忆他们所经历的事，在这里他们终于不只是唯一的异类和叛徒种族了。五小时后？明天？两天后？没有人说得清船队什么时候会回来。而思忆绵延得越长，玟赫就显得越虚弱。他一边回忆着过去的事，一边试着理清当下的状况，在两者之间绕着圈，时不时地失控流泪，直到累得没法言语，靠在亨源背上沉沉地睡过去。

亨源几乎从不为什么东西悲叹，他极少感到无可奈何。他的世界边界清晰，鲜少有忤逆他的东西被允许出现在他心里干净的一小片雪地上。可是他现在的确抑制不住地想要叹气，甚至想要流泪。并不是因为当下生死难卜的处境，而是因为身体感受到的那一处重量。他把玟赫又搂得近了些，托着他的腰时手臂擦过他微微隆起的腹部，亨源仍然条件反射地一颤。

当然没有人知道，也不会想到他的兄弟如今身怀六甲。这是可能的吗？这件事发生之后一切都变了。不，应当有两个转变的时刻。第一个是他试图缓解玟赫的性瘾而所做出的第一次尝试，这就让他们的关系有了第一重叠加态。当时的场面见了血，亨源觉得自己一辈子的恨意都在那天晚上花光了。因为他没法解释他在有生以来最恨一个人的时候将他打得见了血还在血腥味中肏了他时的心态。他从此以后无法接受自己对恨的感知了。可是若不是玟赫，在这种情形下又有谁能甘之如饴呢？他们从此以后就以共犯的身份捆绑在一起了，这又是第二重叠加态。再之后就有了现在的情形，这时他们所拥有的叠加态已经不能用数量计。亨源抱着玟赫时感到他更柔软了，身体的重量却比从前更重。他在受精后被“变成”了雌性。

他能避免说他爱他吗？这个词语是锋利的，仿佛一出口就会让什么人暴露在流血的风险下。可是他无法回避事实。没有什么事如他期待的一样发生，也没有什么事如他害怕的一样发生。事实跟他描述事情的方式并无关联，它永远会在他的目光中展现出本来的面目，容不得他扭过头去回避。

他早就知道对他的兄弟的爱是神圣的，这点毋庸置疑。可是所有在俗世间被分门别类的爱，上升到神圣这一高度时都能被混为一谈吗？他能说他对他的兄弟产生的性欲，默许两人之间的繁殖行为，也都是在神圣的光芒下消弭了其恶质的吗？或许用神圣这个词有掩饰真相之嫌，那他要称他的爱为最高的、终末的。他记得在曾经被称为”终末之事(letzten)”的地方，精神离他们远去，**一切皆允**。他相信如果必须要有一个的话，这是文字能做到的最恰当和节制的解释。


	2. 远神恵为

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刘贤对不住了...

在他们等待的时候，有一只螳螂畏畏缩缩地戳了戳亨源的肩膀，用生涩的人类语问他们是否需要小瓶装的异星天然气（Exotic Gas）。这种流行的毒品成瘾性不大，除去这种气体更为人熟知的军事用途外，这些民间提炼的小瓶子只能算是市场上泛滥的消遣玩意。亨源在学生时代就抽过更猛的东西，对这没多大瘾。他朝螳螂前足紧紧夹着的一排小瓶子摆了摆手，看着他发着嘶嘶声走向下一个推销对象。  


但他忽然想起了什么。他把刚刚转头走开的螳螂叫回跟前，挑了两瓶颜色最深的气体，把钱放进螳螂另一只足拎的小袋子里。那只跟同类比起来异常瘦小的螳螂点了点头，什么也没说就走了。  


等待的人群内部忽然再次喧闹起来。玟赫在嘈杂声中迷迷糊糊地醒了，意识到他们等待的船队靠港了。周围有些并不是为了上这艘船而来的人还愁眉苦脸地在原地坐着，玟赫相当怀疑他们还能不能等到自己的那艘船。尽管他们再三确认已经带齐了所有需要的旅行证件，可是在通过关卡的时候亨源还是心脏狂跳。有一名海关官员的目光在他脸上多停留了一秒，他很确定那一秒他的大脑内部在爆炸中分裂出了两条歧路。他始终不确定，是否在时间的歧路中的某一个“他”被拖拽出了队列，落入不知道哪个深渊中去。他惊讶于自己在那一瞬间感受到他的命运完全是随机的、偷来的东西。庆幸的是如今的他所处的这条轨道上什么特别的事也没有发生。他紧紧地抓着玟赫的手穿过了关口，把非常多的、几乎是全部的东西，包括分支的时间抛在了身后。  


他们轻而易举就找到了父母的那位朋友。他们所知的他的特征只有“是某种融合体，和周围的人都不一样”，但事实证明这已经足够了。这位朋友从轮廓上看明显是人形生物的一种，但是他们目前所知的人形种族绝没有长得与他相似的。他四分之三的身体都被透明的黄色胶质皮肤包裹，而且其下所有内脏都清晰可见，同时也可以看到他身体里植入的众多机械元件。任谁看他的身体都不是自然造物，而且莫名令同为人类的他们感到惊悸。就像是属于人类的所有器官被整个剥离出来，封存进了黄色的果冻里一样，显然这一切都是某种精巧的外科手术和义体植入术的功劳。亨源很难想象这一切的原委，也决定不去多问。

虽然外表骇人，但这位朋友的声音和所使用的语言却和他们并无不同。他发出的是一种接近青年人类男性和软体女性混合的声音，语调轻柔，听起来十分温和。他让他们叫他“锍济酰”，用带有古代亚洲口音的人类语请玟赫和亨源进到他在船上的房间。在人来人往，弥漫着焦虑情绪的船上他看起来完全不受干扰，且就像这船的舰长一样游刃有余。他解释说他在这船上是负责操纵防御系统的，飞船启动后他们可以待在他的房间里，保证不会受到打扰，只要不出去过多地走动就不会惹上麻烦。

“失礼了，您是灵媒吗？”玟赫忽然突兀地提出的问题让亨源懊恼得想捂住他的嘴。说不清为什么，亨源第一时间感受到这样的提问有激怒对方的可能，至少会让对方觉得他们无礼而讨人厌。在那人离开后亨源着急地质问玟赫为什么忽然问出这样的话，玟赫有些窘迫地说，他忽然直觉感到他的腹部被看透了。

而锍济酰在当时是看不出有任何情绪变化的。与其说他善于克制，不如说他早就料到了玟赫会这样问，也完全清楚玟赫这样问的原因。总之他没有说一个字，只是轻轻把移门推上了。玟赫于是非常确定这就是他给出回应的方式——跟玟赫、亨源出生时带着的微弱灵感不同，他是一位真正的灵媒。  


玟赫说他感到很不舒服，因为被灵媒看透了身体里的某些东西，是被异物侵入后身体感到的余波。灵能的力量是一种说不清的东西。他听说某地有通过灵媒的梦境发电的螺旋发电池，还有由灵媒组建的军队，他们可以用难以想象的方式在非灵感者身上制造骇人的伤口。他躺在床上，呼吸像是被隐形的手扼住了，慢慢变得又浅又急促。他开始产生真切的濒死感，就像他和腹中胎儿的性命都被系在别的什么人身上了。  


没有一个母亲有这种感受，胎儿在腹内被外来的力量牵引着，就像最坏的结果是这孩子会从子宫的包裹中忽然消失。他非常确定只要那个始作俑者“他”想，自己身体的时间会在一个亚空间里倒退，凭空回复到怀孕之前。那个在黑暗中隐没其身形的灵能操纵者尚且还没有展现出善或恶的倾向，但他的力量毋庸置疑。玟赫暴汗如雨地从梦中醒来，在黑暗中死死地抓住亨源的手臂。曾经面对自身死亡的威胁他会流泪，可是如今他的恐惧超越了曾经体验的任何范畴，他说不出话也哭不出来。他只是感到必须要保全肚子里这个未知性别的“它”，即使牺牲自己的性命也在所不惜，这样的欲望在此刻比从前任何时候都更强烈。  


他曾经和亨源认真地分析过一件事，即怀孕到底是不是被什么东西在子宫内寄生了。即使是肠道内的细菌都能通过释放未知的信息素控制人的大脑，这个子宫内的寄生物能够完全劫持母体也是不奇怪的。即使玟赫会怀孕这件事和他跟蔡亨源上了床怎么想都是因果关系，但是玟赫要说他作为母亲从没感到腹中的胎儿是谁的孩子。他有时候跟亨源开玩笑说自己是“望月而孕”，这话还有另一层暗喻娼妓不夫而孕的意思，亨源当然是翻个白眼假装没听见。但玟赫知道自己的感受有非常精细的一个方面，即这孩子的确没有任何“父亲”，更像是他和某种自然环境互相作用的结果。因此他有时确实在忧虑自己是否受到了某种宇宙恶质的诅咒，以至于它在自己体内留下了这样一个寄生物，它好像完全将他控制了。无论玟赫再深究几千几万遍，这种甘愿为腹中胎儿牺牲自己生命的感情尝起来都是甜蜜的。这让他的理智感到可怕，心却无法不服从。  


他敢说现在他比许多粗心的天生女性都要更理解怀孕的感受了，母体内经历的复杂斗争外人根本不能够理解，即使是像亨源这样从各方面都和他一体同心的人也一样。他毕竟是另一个个体。可他现在所处的境地从内部根本不可解，外部的救援也无法期待。从怀孕的一刻起他每时每刻都在变得更加孤立无援，而到了现在他几乎是完全孤独的了。他在黑暗中抓紧了亨源手臂，却完全不回应后者的呼唤，直到亨源脸色煞白地想要到外面寻找医疗帮助才如梦方醒，虚弱地阻止了他。


	3. 时间的崩塌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《The Order Of Time》 Carlo Rovelli

要接受描述世界并不需要时间变量可能是很困难的。除了热力学第二定律外，并没有哪条基本方程真的把“过去”和“未来”区分开了。在能够大范围进行太空航行之前的人类或许更难理解这一点，时间在大部分人眼中仍然是如同牛顿模型中假设的均匀流逝、独立于事物及其运动的东西。要接受时间和空间和世界上其他东西并无不同，与构成石头、光、空气的物质并无二致，都由“场”构成，几乎等于不得不承认人的短视。我们是因为无法注意到世界上所有的细节，才会产生时间流逝的感觉吗？

对于曾经打算一辈子生活在平原上的亨源和玟赫来说，他们没必要把自己绕进这种问题里。一个简单的事实：时间在山上流逝得比在海平面快。虽然这一差别非常微弱，但是可以用精确的计时器测出来的，不过这仍然与他们的生活关系不大。倘若接受了人类迟钝的感官，对于时间的肌理的觉察也许和电子屏里的一只二维蚂蚁对三维世界的觉察没有区别，把世界当成自己的故乡、执着于和真相保持一致的人或许就会茫然失措了。但是他们不是像这样刻板的人，也没有迟钝到对这个宇宙的基本特征视而不见。事实上只有一种认识是有出路的：我们都是世界的局外人。我们从不真正“拥有”一段时间。对于过去，我们了解和不了解的跟未来一样多。


	4. Annunciation

1  
飞船预计的航行时间是176天，需要经过四个恒星系，这就表示玟赫必须为在船上分娩做准备。他们需要帮助，不可能将这件事完全瞒过其他人。

这是很特殊的事情吗？说实话也不足够特殊。见识过银河系里千奇百怪的星际种族后这事就完全失去它的异常性了——在这样大的尺度下几乎没有什么是不可能发生的。非要说，他们也只是违背了比较传统的人类道德观罢了。如果他们能找到一名来自马头星云的树人助产士，多半不会对此大惊小怪。

尽管和锍济酰的第一次接触让玟赫有过非常不舒服的感觉，但是玟赫也明白现在自己没有选择。假若要期待他的帮助，他总归要向他坦诚自己的情况。最后因为说不清道不明的恐惧感，这件事还是落在了亨源头上。而那人仍然看起来没有一点意外，只是说他需要一点时间来联系帮得上忙的人。

谈话的最后他问能否看一下玟赫的身体，他植入的义体中有某种...能够执行简单诊断任务的增强现实部件。在玟赫戒备的目光下，他用戴着手套的手非常轻地碰了玟赫的小腹，几乎是擦过去的，没有在这个动作上施加任何力气，然后他简单地做了属于一个地球上某种宗教的祈祷动作。

他说玟赫的妊娠有“不同寻常”之处，但是不用过分担心。

尽管亨源一再追问，锍济酰还是保持着他那神神秘秘的态度，不肯多说什么。亨源感到一阵恼火，几乎要做出逾越礼貌的事了，而玟赫拉住了他的手。他说他能感觉到那人并没有恶意，而且他能说出“不同寻常”这个词，已经是他能做到的最大程度的坦诚了。不要生气，玟赫说，‘我能理解我身体里发生的事，我能控制好这一切’。

2  
总有些人不相信你能对自己的身体做主。虽然有些情况下的确是出于急切的保护欲，但保护欲本身只是欲望的一种形式，和性欲、食欲、征服欲这些别无二致。亨源自从玟赫第一次妊娠反应之后就成了一个唠叨的人，而玟赫反而变得越发寡言。尽管亨源唠叨的内容基本上没有带来什么实质帮助，但玟赫还是很感谢他说了这些话，因为这都象征着爱。他放任亨源有时焦虑的表现，偶尔强迫自己做的不喜欢的事情。放任他过度的保护欲，实际上跟纵容爱人的性欲没什么区别。

有些人把生育当成人生一个必经的阶段，和读书、工作、结婚没有本质的区别，实际上是错误的。生育是特殊的，因为它是荒诞的，是理性跳过去的部分，是个人经验无法穷尽的。最无私的父母的爱几乎和对世界的无保留的爱是同一个东西——世界的命运是无法理解和掌控的，孩子的命运也同样。穷尽了其自身的生育和经过考虑的自杀一样都是珍稀的，而不是必经的，不是每个人都应得的东西。

而有人应得的。

玟赫还是花了一些力气才能想起来第一次去医院的情形。当时有朋友陪伴，但不是亨源，当然是因为没有想到会是这种状况。他虽然不好腆着脸地说自己是“受圣灵感孕”，但是当时的情形确实在他脑海中和别的知识一起摇荡，和新约中受胎告知（Annunciation）的故事诡异地重合在了一起。因他接受自己怀孕这个事实，是从某人的告知开始的，而与之前的任何检查、身体反应都没有关系。玟赫记得那个人的着装，却记不得“它”的脸。当时他感觉此人绝非这医院里的医生或护士，因“它”施施然走来的时候带着一股难以形容的香气，和那些医生皮肤上混合着消毒水和汗水的疲劳的味道不同。“它”弯下腰，向病床上的玟赫说了什么。他忘了“它”的措辞，但对于那时被传达的意思非常清楚——你是蒙祝福的。你将怀孕生子。

就是在这样一个怪人出现又消失之后，医院的检查单才被送到他的手上。

这也有可能是因为玟赫过于敏感了吗？他跟亨源描述这件事的时候，亨源是将信将疑的。事实有可能十分无趣，他见到的是某个今日当值任务轻，又喜欢用香水的医生而已。谁又说得清呢？但灵异之事是会发生的，亨源不能排除这个可能。“灵”在这个世界是一种实实在在的物质，它的能量毋庸置疑。问题在于，这种能量真的会以这种方式产生作用吗？如果玟赫的妊娠是某个掌握灵能者有意为之的设计，它的精巧程度简直是无法想象的。可是“它”又为什么要让这件事独独落在玟赫一个人身上，这无论怎么想都无法自洽。  


所以亨源才会更倾向实际而平庸一些的解释。没有人希望和鬼魅夜行这类的事情扯上关系，只有已经深陷其中的人没有选择，被迫看向它内部的深渊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想稍微说明一下，我知道我写这篇东西的动机更多地类似于一种记日记的冲动，基本来说并不是以同人产出的心情去写的，整个都是非常个人化的东西。
> 
> 如果有理解这一点也愿意看下去的朋友我也会很珍惜( ¨̮ )


End file.
